Brooke Joyce
Brooke is a mayor of an island in the Bermuda and the main antagonist of Misfits - Deadeye. She rules the small island of Xeno and all of its inhabitants, and basically runs everything, with a large army at her side. She is known to excel in swordfighting and sharpshooting, training for most of her life. She was adoped into the Joyce Family, a family full of assassins. She doesn't initially consider the Misfits a threat, but they end up becoming a threat to her. Appearance Brooke has the normal shape of a human, however, she has crimson red skin and bright blue hair, which is usually tied into a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes are pure blue, with no other color evident. She is on the shorter side, although she is very phsyically fit. From her neck down she has tattoos all over her body, the tattoos mainly being completely black. On the back of the neck she has the Omega symbol burnt onto her, the symbol commonly associated with the Joyce Family. She commonly wears a red dress with golden lines going down it, and bright red high heels. She also commonly wears black gloves with a blue circle on the palms. A handbag is also commonly at her side, often carrying her facemask and knives. In her exosuit outfit, she has a near-transparent red visor covering her whole face, with her hair still sticking out. The rest of the exosuit is vantablack, with flowing red lines running down the side. Backstory Early Childhood Brooke was born on the planet Yalhndar, a once peaceful planet with a thriving economy and beautiful cities. Brooke was born to a wealthy family, her mother being a businesswoman and her father being a political influence. Soon after Brooke's birth, a civil war between all of Yalhndar broke out, destroying the once beautiful economy and bringing everything to shambles. Brooke's father was publicly executed by the other side of fighters and caused Brooke's mother to fall to the brink of insanity. She locked Brooke and herself in their house, keeping everyone away from them, even though they were in a decently safe part of the city. Just as the Civil War on Yalhndar was calming down, the Federation had decided to intervene. Their interference with this war was what lead it to its destruction. The Federation influenced both sides wrongly, in an attempt to stop the war, and it only made it worse. This interference lead to all out warfare, and soon enough the departure of the Federation from the planet after their attempts to stop the war and convert them to the Federation's sides had failed. They had already done enough damage, and soon enough the planet had gone into nuclear warfare. Brooke's mother, still caring for her daughter, sent her away on an escape ship, sacrificing her own life for Brooke. Soon after Brooke had been sent away, Yalhndar had turned into a nuclear wasteland. Beginnings on Earth After a long time of travelling through space with a small group of people, Brooke's escape ship had malfunctioned on landing to Earth and crash landed in the middle of the Bermuda, killing many of the group on impact. The survivors were discovered by Slavers and taken away to a town, seemingly in the middle of nowhere. In this land, Brooke was enslaved and pushed to near death, worked until she passed out. Day after day she worked on low-grade electronics to benefit her slavers. She had met another group of younger children, and that is where she first plotted an escape plan. This plan failed horribly, and the attempted escapees were beaten to stop them from doing it again. Brooke was still determined, believing she could escape. She, along with several other people, had managed to kill one of the slavers, steal a ship, and make their way to the United States, believing they could have new beginnings there. New Beginnings Brooke reached the United States with her fellow companions, and learned that life still wouldn't be easy for them. They were confined to the streets, and Brooke was outcast for being an "alien freak", and was attacked many times. This was where she met a young Melissa Dust and many other younger people on the streets. They all attempted to keep themselves safe and made sure that they all survived, even if they weren't well off. Brooke, like many of her friends, relied on stealing. She always took what she needed and had a good idea on how to make sure she didn't get caught. Brooke also excelled in fighting, though she didn't like using it most of the time, but she knew she needed to fight her way out of things sometimes. Joyce Family When Brooke was older, she was approached by the Joyce family, a group of elite assassins. She wasn't exactly given a choice, and she was told to prove herself, shoot the man she was in love with or get killed. She shot him, one of the main choices that led to her downward spiral to insanity. After being taken in by the Joyce, she was taunted, tortured by her brothers and sisters for being the youngest and the least experienced. This was where she learned to excel in swordfighting and hand to hand combat, in exchange for her sanity. Brooke quickly rose to become one of the best assassins, earning money for the Joyce family by going out on missions to kill people. However, this killing left a toll on her sanity over and over again, and she couldn't take it anymore. She set out in the world, telling the Joyce family her plan was to recruit newcomers, and escaped, making her way back to the Bermuda. Xeno Brooke found the city of Xeno after travelling across the Bermuda. Here she rose to power, appealing to the civilians and having the right connections. She was one of the best mayors the city had, and the city thrived. However, her past had still haunted her and continued to haunt her, leaving her with violent breakdowns and an unstable personality. Personality TBA Abilities TBA Relationships TBA Gallery BrookeJoyceExo.png|Brooke Joyce in Misfits - Deadeye BrookeJoyceCheckInPainted.png|Brooke Joyce in Check-In: Melissa Dust Trivia TBA Category:Cryobyte Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Dictators Category:Assassins Category:Ambrosia's Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters